marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Force Vol 3 16
, (Story) | Quotation = I am not your father. I am your executioner. The age of Stryfe ends now! | Speaker = Apocalypse | StoryTitle1 = Messiah War (Conclusion) | Writer1_1 = Craig Kyle | Writer1_2 = Chris Yost | Writer1_3 = Duane Swierczynski | Penciler1_1 = Clayton Crain | Penciler1_2 = Ariel Olivetti | Inker1_1 = Clayton Crain | Inker1_2 = Ariel Olivetti | Colourist1_1 = Clayton Crain | Colourist1_2 = Ariel Olivetti | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = John Barber | Synopsis1 = X-Force and Cable continue to fight against Stryfe. Unfortunately, the time limit for the former is up and they feel pain as a result of the time devices trying to bring them back to the present. Elsewhere on the Celestial ship, Domino urges X-23 to kill Kiden immediately, to which she agrees to end her suffering. X-23 is hesitant to kill her only friend, only for Domino makes the choice for her, shooting Kiden in the head, deactivating the time field. However, Vanisher notes that they are still in the future. He pulls off his time device and comes back to the present, right in the ruins of the Xavier Institute. Meanwhile, the rejuvenated Apocalypse, accompanied by Archangel, prepare to confront Stryfe. The former tells his usurper that failing to kill is weakness "and weakness must be culled." Stryfe soon proves no match for his father. Close by, Bishop attempts to kill Hope, only to be tackled the Cable, who insists that he must stop. Bishop insists that he must end it, for he had seen Hope cause all the predicted destruction he knows of. He acknowledges the destruction he had caused to stop her but states that he can fix everything, only to be cut off by Wolverine, who slashes his eyes. Stryfe tries sucking up to Apocalypse but he shows no mercy, slamming his fists on his son, declaring an end to the Age of Stryfe. Hope then crawls out of the rubble, desperate to find Cable. She is then picked up by Apocalypse, declaring her to a worthy host for him. He then turns his wrath on Bishop, considering his sad for trying to destroy the future of his own species. Bishop escapes death by timesliding. X-Force and Cable then gang up on Apocalypse, ready to defeat him as they've done before; Apocalypse points out that he sees no X-Men that he had faced before, pointing out that they can't stand much less fight. However, Archangel ends the tension, demanding Hope as payment for helping him. Apocalypse concedes her but warns Cable that he must teach his daughter that emotion is weakness. When they meet again, if he fails to teach her this, it will be her undoing. He then takes Stryfe as his newest vessel, effectively killing him. Cable attempts to timeslide with Hope but she becomes concerned for Elixir and X-23, jumping towards them as they disappear. X-Force then makes their way back to New York so that they can return to the past to save their friends and the UN. Archangel, Wolverine and Elixir take off their time bands. Elsewhere, Domino has lost her sight. X-23 takes off her timeband, promising to save Boom Boom. She then makes her way to the spot where the Leper Queen last was, bringing up her gun before taking off her time band. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * ** * ** * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Celestial Ship **** ***** ****** Betty Noir's * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * * * * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}